


Cake

by MutantRiot



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik is a Shark, Fluffy Home Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantRiot/pseuds/MutantRiot
Summary: Erik likes cake. Crunch crunch.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a picture I found online, but I can’t find it again, ugh!

Erik woke up later than usual, and he was disappointed to see that Charles had already left for work. He rolled over, splaying himself out over the entire bed, and sighed heavily. 

He wished that his days off aligned with Charles’, but it was hard to coordinate, and they were both working like dogs for promotions. Erik would come home much later than he planned and find Charles asleep sitting up on the couch with the cat, and he’d laugh and sit down right next to him and pass out. It wasn’t exciting, but it was love. 

A few days ago, Charles had brought home a full sheet cake from an office reception. Though he knew it was pure junk, Erik loved it, and he’d eaten half the cake by yesterday. Charles told him he was going to save his half and “space it out like a normal person,” but Erik knew he’d left it in the fridge. Maybe he wouldn’t notice if a little piece was gone… 

Erik slid out of bed and made his way to the kitchen of the apartment. He opened the fridge and pushed the assorted Tupperware out of the way to get to the cake. Pulling out the box, he found a note from Charles scrawled in sharpie on the plastic lid:   
This is my half - go away, shark boy. Love, Charles 

Shit…


End file.
